The child that was never suppose to be born
by ididbammore
Summary: Phoebe has a premonition about 13 years in the future. She sees her future being destroyed by an evil that she though she had vanquished. The charmed ones travel to their future to save their families, and they face more then they could imagine.
1. important characters

**The Child that was Never Suppose to be Born**

Chloe 19

Piper and Leo

Wyatt 17

Chris 14

Melinda 12

Phoebe and Cupid

Peyton 12

Payson 10

Cooper 7

Paige and Henry

Henry Junior 11

Patricia 9

Penelope 9

Summary: Phoebe has a premonition about 13 years in the future. She sees her future being destroyed far worst then when Wyatt was evil. The charmed ones travel to their future to save their families, however, Phoebe learns that you cannot run from your past, and things are not always as they seem.


	2. Chapter 1

Phoebe sat in the attic of her childhood home and flipped through the giant Book of Shadows. She had the book practically memorized; however, something seemed different about it today. It was probably because a demon hadn't attacked their family in ten months, and the book had been collecting dust in their attic ever since. As she gazed through the book, memories of demon hunting with her sisters started to flood her memories.

"Hey I thought I heard someone up here," Piper said walking into the cluttered attic.

"Yeah sorry, I just got thinking about the old times and I just had to look through the Book of Shadows again," Phoebe said shutting the book.

"Phoebe we have only been demon free for less than a year."

"I know I wanted this, a normal demon free life, but I sometimes miss the excitement."

Piper just shook her head at Phoebe's last comment. "You need to stop thinking about demon hunting Phoebe. That part of our life is over, and we deserve a nice long break."

"You're right. I just have this feeling that it isn't over. Like something big is going to happen soon. Well, it is getting late, I should probably get home to Coop," Phoebe said with a smile.

"Are you sure you are ok Phoebs?" Piper asked with concern for her little sister.

"Piper I'm fine. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too."

Phoebe walked out of the manor, and got into the driver seat of her car. She still had a feeling that something was going to happen. However, she brushed it off and heading home to her loving husband.

…

"Hey honey, where have you been?" Phoebe's husband of six months asked as she walked into the apartment.

"I went to visit Piper," Phoebe said with a smile as she gave Coop a gentle kiss on the lips.

Phoebe sat down next to her husband on their couch, and placed her legs across his lap and she smiled at him as he returned to his book. He was probably reading some sappy romance novel. As a Cupid, Coop loved everything about love and romance; it was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him in the first place. Phoebe tried to remain thinking about her loving husband, however her mind kept wondering to that weird feeling that she had all day.

"What are you thinking about?" Coop asked with concern as he looked at his wife.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I think I'm going to head to bed?" she said with a smile. She leaned and gave Coop a kiss.

"Good night. Love you."

"Love you."

Phoebe laid awake in her bed staring at the ceiling. It was 3 in the morning; however, she couldn't fall asleep. She could feel Coop steadily breathing next to her, as he drifted off into a deep sleep. Phoebe loved Coop more than anything, and all she wanted was to snuggle up against his broad chest, and let all her troubles melt away. Yet she just couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. Phoebe couldn't tell if she was worrying for nothing, or if her power of premonition was warning her about something. She looked over at her sleeping husband, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before she crept out of bed.

Phoebe reached into her closet and pulled out a photo album. She opened the leather book and started looking through the picture filled pages. The first few pages were filled with her, Piper, and Prue as kids. As she flipped through the pages, the pictures changed from her childhood, to her young adult life. Prue stopped being in the photos, and Paige was added to them. She got to the end of the book and pictures of baby Wyatt and Chris started taking over the pages. She smiled at the pictures of her nephews, as she realized that she missed seeing them every day. She turned the book to the last page and gasped when she saw a picture she forgot even existed. The last picture in the book was a picture taken almost a year ago, when Piper traveled through time to save Paige and Phoebe's life. Smiling in the picture was futuristic Wyatt and Chris with their arms around Phoebe's mom and their grams. She smiled at the picture remembering when her whole family was sitting around at the manor talking about how to send everyone back to their own times. She gently went to take the picture out of the book, but as soon as her fingers touched the picture her whole body tensed up as the images engulfed her mind.

"_Wyatt, are you ok?"A girl screamed through the fire. Smoke was filling the tiny room and walls of flames were separating the kids from each other. _

"_Yeah, is everyone else ok?" He asked as he pushed himself up against the walls trying to get as far away from the fire as possible._

"_Their dead Wyatt" he heard her say through her sobs._

"_Who's dead?"_

"_Everyone. Chris, Melinda, Payson, Penny. They are all dead Wyatt. I can't find Peyton, Henry or Patty. Are they with you?" The girl asked with fear in her voice. Wyatt squinted his eyes as he looked through the wall of smoke. As his eyes adjusted he noticed three small bodies lying across the room. He gently crawled over the bodies, and quickly realized that they were his younger cousins. He put his finger to their necks; however, he couldn't find a pulse on any of them._

"_Their dead too," he managed to say through his sobs._

"_Wyatt, what are we going to do? We can't use our powers in this room, we are trapped."_

"_I don't know. Is there any way you can come over here?' he asked not wanting to be separated from the girl._

"_I'll try."Just then he saw the girl stand up, and pressed herself against the back wall and then sprinted through the wall of flames. Wyatt caught her as he passed through the flames, only managing to catch her pant leg on fire. She collapsed to the ground as he patted the fire out with his hand._

"_Are you ok?"He asked as she finally looked at him._

"_I should be asking you that question. I'm supposed to be taking care of you," she said as she wiped the tears from her face. _

"_What do you mean you are supposed to be taking care of me?" Wyatt asked._

"_Wyatt, I'm older then you. I'm supposed to stay in control and make sure that you're ok."_

"_You don't have to be strong for me. We are going to take care of each other," he said with a smile, trying to reassure the girl that everything was going to be fine. _

"_Ok, Wyatt how are we going to get out of here?"She pulled herself into a ball and pressed her back against the wall sitting as close to Wyatt as she could._

"_I don't know." He had no idea how they were going to get out of there. The fire was spreading through the room fast, and they could barely breathe through the thick cloud of smoke. _

"_Wyatt. There is no use. We aren't going to get out of here," she said as a tear slid down her cheek._

"_Yeah I know. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you," Wyatt said laying his head against the wall._

"_I'm sorry too." She said as they sat against the wall waiting for their death. _

Suddenly the vision changed and Phoebe was staring into the attic of the manor.

_An orb of blue lights appeared in the middle of the room, as Wyatt and the girl collapsed on the floor. They were covered in dirt, and they were coughing like crazy._

"_Wyatt, how did you get us out of the room." the girl said between coughs._

"_It's not important. We can't stay here, he is going to find us," Wyatt said coughing as he pulled the girl onto her feet. Just then a swarm of 4 demons appeared in the attic surrounding the two kids. Wyatt grabbed the girl's arm and tired to orb out of the room, but one of the demons grabbed the two out of the orb and slammed them onto the ground. They groaned as they got up from the floor. Two of the men grabbed the kids and pulled them away from each other. _

"_Let me go." Wyatt yelled as the demon held him back. The demon laughed as they watched the struggling girl trying to get away from the demon holding her. _

"_Well we have been looking for you," they said to the girl. "We have been informed not to hurt you, but we aren't good at listening." With that comment a knife appeared in the demon's hand and he pierced it into the girl's stomach. She screamed out in pain as the demon let her drop to the floor._

"_NOOO," Wyatt screamed as the demons shimmered away leaving Wyatt and the girl alone. He ran over to the girl and tried to heal her bleeding wound. _

"_It's too late Wy. You need to get out of here before they come back." She said pushing him away._

"_I'm not leaving you." He wrapped a piece of cloth around her blood covered stomach, a gently lifted her into his arms. She whimpered in pain, but wrapped her arms around his neck. "I promised that I would protect you." He whispered to her. But before he could orb, another demon blinked into the room._

"_Wyatt Halliwell. I've dreamt of the day when I would kill you." The demon said with an evil smile. Wyatt looked down at the bleed girl in his arms, she was pale and her breathing was short. _

"_Just leave now and I won't kill you," Wyatt said trying to sound unafraid._

"_It looks like you have your hands full, and shouldn't be threatening us."_

"_Us?" Wyatt asked confused because he only saw one demon in the room._

"_Yeah us."_

_Then a demon appeared behind Wyatt and jammed a blade into his back. He screamed out in pain as he dropped to his knees careful not to drop the dying girl in his arms. The demon laughed in delighted as they blinked out of the attic. Wyatt placed the girl on the ground and then collapsed next to her in pain. Blood formed on his back as his body went numb. He laid next to the girl as his breathing slowed and death overcame his body._

Phoebe gasped as the image faded from her mind. "Oh my god." She could barely breathe. She took deep breaths as she tried to comprehend what she had just seen. She had just witness her future family's death. The feeling that she had all day was finally coming true. She had to save them; she had to save her family.


	3. Chapter 2

Phoebe sat in the living room of the manor with her older and younger sister. They looked exhausted, and were lying on the couch in their pajamas barely able to keep their eyes open.

"Phoebe, what going on, it's four in the morning," Piper asked her younger sister with concern. Phoebe had called her two sisters, barely able to form words.

_Ring ring.' Come on Paige pick up' Phoebe said as she paced the small confines of her kitchen. It was a little past three in the morning, but she hoped the phone would wake up her younger sister._

"_Hello?" A tired Paige asked answered the phone. _

"_Paige it's me. Meet me at the manor now."_

"_Phoebe are you ok. What's going on?" Paige asked with concern for her big sister._

"_Just meet me at the manor and I'll explain everything." Phoebe hung up the phone and hit the speed dial for Piper's cell. After a couple of rings Piper answered her phone with fear in her voice._

"_Phoebe. What's going on? Are you ok?" Piper yelled into the phone, her fear for her younger sister growing._

"_Paige and I are coming to the manor." With that Phoebe hung up the phone on her sister, and raced out her front door._

"I had a premonition." Is all Phoebe could say as she looked up at her sisters.

"Phoebe are you sure it was a premonition? I mean you said you had this weird feeling, maybe it was just a dream."

"Piper, I know the difference between a premonition and dream. You guys I haven't felt a premonition this real in a really long time, and it really scared me." Piper immediately regretted asking her sister the question. The fear on Phoebe's face was unbearable, and it was scaring her.

"Ok, Phoebe what did u see? Paige asked her sister.

Phoebe finished explain what she had seen earlier that morning. Her sisters sat staring at Phoebe for a moment trying to comprehend what she had just explained to them.

"So, what are we going to do?" Paige managed to say, still trying to piece together Phoebe's vision.

"We have to go to the future and save our family."

"Phoebe. We can't just write a spell and go to the future. It's personal gain, and there are consequences. Even if we could, the elders wouldn't allow us to travel to the future. We could change our futures Phoebe," Piper said taking her sisters hands.

"Piper, if we don't figure out a way to travel to the future everyone is going to die. We have to change our futures, we have to save them," Phoebe said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Phoebe we can't …" Paige started to say, but then Phoebe cut her off.

"Paige you didn't see the look on Wyatt and that girl's face as they sat in the room waiting to be burned to death. They are our kids, we need to figure out a way to save them," tears streamed down Phoebes face as she finished the last statement.

"Shh honey no one is going to die. You had that premonition for a reason; we are going to figure out a way to save them all," Piper said smoothing Phoebe's hair down and trying to calm her down. "Ok, well we are all exhausted; we need to get some sleep."

"But Piper …"

"No Phoebe you need sleep. You won't be any help for those kids if you tired. Come on you can sleep in your old rooms," Piper said as she ushered the girls up into their old rooms to let them sleep a few hours before the hardship started.

…

Phoebe tossed and turned in her bed for about two hours before she gave up on sleep and made her way to the kitchen. She texted Coop telling him that she was at the manor and then she made herself a cup of coffee. Phoebe was lost in her own mind as she sat in the kitchen staring out the window.

"Hey did you get any sleep?" Piper asked walking into the kitchen.

"Not really. What time is it?"

"7am." Piper poured herself a cup of coffee and refreshed Phoebe's cup. "Phoebe are you sure you want to do this? We are going to be breaking a lot of rules and possibly changing our future." Piper sat across the table from her sister, and study Phoebe's face. She looked exhausted and scared to death.

"Piper, we have to do this. We have to save them, I don't care if we change our future," Phoebe stated taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey Phoebs." Phoebe's brother-in-law Leo said as he walked into the kitchen holding one year old Chris.

"Hey guys," Phoebe tried to put on her best fake smile for her nephew. "I'm going to look through the book and see if there is anything that can help us." Phoebe walked out of the kitchen and headed toward the attic. On the way upstairs, she ran into a freshly showered Paige.

"Hey where are you heading?" Paige asked her sister.

"To the attic to figure out a way to travel to the future. Come help me," Phoebe said not even stopping to talk to her younger sister.

"Yeah give me a few minutes," Paige watched her sister turn the corner, and then she orbed out of the manor.

…

"Ughhh." Phoebe slammed the Book of Shadows closed in frustration.

"You couldn't find anything?" Piper asked her sister as she walked into the attic.

'No. Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked as her Piper sat down in the couch in the corner.

"Wasn't she up here with you?"

"No. Paige? Where are you?" Phoebe yelled at the ceiling. Just then an orb of blue lights appeared in the middle in the attic. As the blue orbs disappeared Paige and a young man in an Elder robe was standing in the attic.

"Paige what's going on? Why is there an elder with you?" Piper asked. However before Paige could answer Leo walked into the attic.

"Brad what are you doing here?" Leo asked giving the elder a hand shake.

"Hey Leo. Paige was just informing me about the premonition that Phoebe had."

"Paige you told the elders?" Phoebe asked with concern.

"Phoebe this is Brad Littleton. He is one of the top elders, and he is very understanding. I figured that we were going to do a spell with personal gain, maybe an elder might have a better way in doing it." Paige shrugged at her comment.

"Phoebe, you had that premonition for a reason. You were meant to go to the future and save those kids. Us elders have agreed to send you there ourselves so that you guys won't have to deal with the personal gain consequences." He said with a smile.

"Thank you so much," Phoebe said running up and giving the man a hug. He laughed at her excitement.

"How did you convince the other elders?" Leo asked truly surprised.

"Phoebe's vision was just a small part of what is going to happen. There is an ultimate danger that will not just affect the Halliwells, but all of mankind. The elders agreed to send the charmed ones to the future in hope that they will be able to save everyone." He said looking at the sisters. "Are you ready?"

"Wait, what year are we going to end up at?" Piper asked.

"2024."

"Ok, guys ready?" The girls shook their heads and stood in the circle in the middle of the room. They held hand and braced themselves for the trip. The room starting spinning as the girls started traveling through time. They felt their hand slip away from each other and then Phoebe felt a surge of power push her to the ground. Then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 3

"Phoebe ….. Phoebe. Can you hear me? Are you ok?"

Phoebe heard Coop's voice in the distance. Her head was killing her and it took all her strength to open her eyes. She looked at the fuzzy image standing over her, and after a few blinks Coop came into focus. He slowly helped her sit up, but the room was still spinning. After the few seconds she noticed that she wasn't sitting in the attic of the manor, but she was in the living room of a house she had never seen before.

"Phoebs are you ok?" Coop asked with real concern.

"Yeah, what happened?" Phoebe asked as Coop helped her up and led her over to the couch.

"I don't know. We were talking about Peyton's field trip and you just collapsed."

"Who's Peyton?"

"Our daughter, Phoebe. Are you ok?" Coop asked with fear in his voice.

"Daughter? Coop I need to tell you something." Phoebe explained everything to Coop. Her vision, where they are from, how the elders sent them to this time. After she explained everything to him, she saw the look of confusion and fear in his face.

"Ok, let's head over the manor and figure this out with everyone." Coop took Phoebe's hand and led her outside of the strange house. When she took one step out of the house, she finally realized where she was.

"We live across the street from the manor?" She asked her husband with surprise tone.

"Yeah you didn't want to be that far away from your sisters," he said with a smile as he led her across the street and into the front door of the manor. When they walked into the living room Wyatt and the girl from Phoebe's vision were sitting in the living room working on their homework.

"Hey Wyatt where are your parents?"Coop asked the boy.

"Kitchen," he claimed without looking up from his computer.

"Phoebe why don't you go talk to them I'll be there in a few."

Phoebe walked into the kitchen leaving Coop with the kids. Once he knew Phoebe was out of ear shot he walked around the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of the kids.

"Ok so I need to talk to you guys about something really important." Once he made sure that he had their full attention, he continued. "So Phoebe, Paige and Piper are from the year 2011. The elders sent them to the future, because Phoebe had a premonition about something really bad happening."

"Wait are you telling me that my mom doesn't know anything that has happened the last 13 years?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, they don't know anything. They don't know any of the kids besides of you and Chris. Which mean they don't know about you." Coop said to the girl sitting next to Wyatt. The girl ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath.

"So what does this mean?" she asked.

"Well, I think if we told them who you were right now would be a bad idea," Coop said looking with concern at the girl.

"I understand. If they knew about who I really was it might distract them from what they need to do," she said with sadness in her voice.

"Thanks guys. We need to tell all the kids not to say anything that might make them realize who you are," Coop told the two.

"Wait how are we going to explain to them who she is. Uncle Coop, she can't just stay away from the house till my mom and aunts go back to their own time. Cooper and the other kids can't live that long without her," Wyatt claimed about the girl.

"Well, we will just say she is a friend of the family. You can just stay in your dorm room until this is over."

"Ok. We should probably tell the rest of the kids." They closed their computers and walked out of the house.

…

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and found Leo and Piper sitting at the table in a deep conversation.

"I guess it worked," Phoebe said to her older sister.

"Yeah I just finished explaining everything to Leo," Piper said as Phoebe sat at the table with them. Just then Paige and Henry walked into the kitchen. After Coop walked into the kitchen, Phoebe realized that the girl in the living room was from her vision.

"Coop who was the girl with Wyatt?"

"Oh that's probably Chloe. She is…." Leo started to say but Coop cut him off. "She is a family friend." Leo and Henry gave him a weird look, but Coop continued. "Her parents aren't really around a lot, her and Wyatt are really close. They spend every waking moment together."

"Is she a witch?" Piper asked.

"Half," Coop said before any of the guys could say anything.

"So tell us about our kids," Paige said curious about how much have actually happened the last 13 years.

"Ok, I'll start," Leo said. "Well you know about Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt's 17 and Chris is 14, and we also have a little girl named Melinda who is 12," Leo said pulling out a picture from his wallet of the 3 kids.

"Oh my gosh Leo," Piper said taking the picture from him.

"And here are our kids," Henry said taking a picture from his wallet. "Henry Junior is in the middle and he is 11, and the twins are next to him. Patricia is on the left and Penelope is on the right, they are 9." Paige was speechless as she looked at the picture of her children. She wasn't really good with kids but once her nephews were born we started warming up to the idea of children. Now looking at the pictures of her kids, she was excited to see what they were like.

"And these are our kids. Peyton is 12, Payson is 10, and Cooper is 7," Coop said handing the picture to Phoebe. She looked at the tiny picture thinking about how beautiful her kids were. She was more determined than ever to save their lives.

As the guys were showing the pictures to the women, they didn't notice that Wyatt and the girl had come back to the manor and were listening to everything behind the kitchen door. Wyatt saw a single tear fall from the girl's eye, as she listen the Coop describe how beautiful their girls were.

"Come on, you should have to listen to this," Wyatt said before ushering the girl away from the kitchen as she wiped away the tears that had escaped from her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

"So do the kids know that we aren't from this time?" Piper asked after they finished looking at the pictures.

"Yeah, Wyatt and Chloe went and told all the kids," Coop said to the girls.

"Is Chloe around the kids a lot?" Phoebe asked remembering her from her vision.

"Yeah all the kids love her so she and Wyatt told them about you guys, all together. I think that they are now getting everyone ready so we can have a nice family dinner," Coop said with a smile.

"Aw really that would be nice."

"We should probably head to the restaurant before the kids get too hungry," Leo said ushering the girls to the cars.

They all walked into the crowed restaurant, and went straight to the private room in the back. Right away Coop noticed that Chloe wasn't sitting with the rest of the kids.

"Hey Wyatt where is Chloe?" Coop whispered to the young man.

"She decided to not come. She thought that if she was here it would be easier for someone to spill who she really is," Wyatt said with anger behind his voice. He hated that Coop was making everyone lie about who Chloe really was. Chloe was good at covering her emotions, but Wyatt could tell that lying about this was really killing her.

"Are you ok Wyatt?" Coop asked hearing the anger in the boy's answer.

"I'm fine," he snapped as he walked away and sat down next to his little sister.

…

Chloe sat in her dorm room at San Francisco State University wiping tears from her cheeks. She wished more than anything that she could be at the dinner with everyone, but she knew that it was a bad idea. She knew lying to Phoebe, Piper and Paige was the smart thing to do; however, it made her heart ache to think about it. She rolled over in her bed and grabbed a picture from her night stand. It was her favorite picture, and the memory behind the picture always made her smile. As she looked at the picture her phone vibrated, indicating a text message from Wyatt.

_Wyatt: hey how r u doing?_

_Chloe: Wyatt I'm fine stop worrying about me :)_

_Wyatt: I know this lie is hurting you Chlo … I'll find a way 2 convince Uncle Coop 2 change his mind_

_Chloe: NO … Wyatt we have to keep this secret. We have 2 protect every1_

_Wyatt: Do u want me 2 come over after dinner & we can hang?_

_Chloe: Wyatt u have class tomorrow. If u keep skipping ur senior classes 2 hang with me ur dad will kill me_

_Wyatt: OK fine, ill come over after class_

_Chloe: OK nite Wy :)_

_Wyatt: Nite Chlo_

After she finished texting Wyatt, she turned off her lights, and drifted off to sleep.

…

The dinner went great, and she had the greatest time listen to all her nieces and nephews talk about everything in their lives. They finally finished dinner and headed home around 10:30. They girls were exhausted and Coop put them in bed while Phoebe explored the rest of the house. The house had five bedrooms, one for each girl and the master for her and Coop. She opened the last door in the hallway to reveal what looked like another girl's room. As she looked around the room Coop came up behind her.

"Hey." He said making her jump.

"Whose room is this? It actually looks like someone lives here?"

"Chloe crashes here sometime when she doesn't want to back to the dorms," He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh ok." They walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. They crawled into bed, and Phoebe finally was able to sleep with some peace.

…

Phoebe woke up and jumped up. She wasn't in her normal bed and it confused her until she realized that she was still in the future. She got up out of bed and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was a little past 7 but apparently she was the last one up.

"Hey mommy you slept in," the youngest girl Cooper said as she took a bit of her cereal.

"Yeah sorry I didn't realize everyone was awake," she said walking over to Coop and giving him a kiss, as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Come on girls the bus is going to be here any minute you should head outside," Coop said grabbing the empty plates from the girls. The girls jumped from the chairs and grabbed their backpacks. They each gave Phoebe and Coop a hug before running outside to catch the bus.

"They are amazing," Phoebe said as she drank her coffee.

"You're an amazing mom." He noticed the look that washed over Phoebe's face. "Hey we are going to save everyone. No one is going to die," He said taking her face in his hands. All she could do was shake her head.

"Is the book still at the manor?" she asked placing her cup in the sink.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to get ready and then head over and see if we can figure out who is trying to kill our families." She said as she headed upstairs to get ready.

…

Phoebe walked into the manor and went straight up into the attic. She expected it to be empty but Wyatt was sitting there flipping through the pages.

"Hey shouldn't you be in school?" she asked the boy.

"Yeah, I figured that with everything that has being going on that I would just skip one day and help you guys out," he said with a smile.

"And Piper and Leo allowed you to skip school?"

"No, they left for work already."

"Wait Piper went to work? She was supposed to help me figure out the danger," Phoebe said surprised that Piper would leave her especially with everything going on.

"Yeah she had a big meeting with a supplier so Dad didn't think she should miss it. She should be back in a few hours," he said turning back his attention back to the big book on his lap.

"Hey I have a question for you." she said sitting next to her nephew.

"Shoot."

"How close are you and Chloe?"

Wyatt was truly caught off by his aunt's question. He didn't know how much he could tell her without getting in trouble. "Um … Chloe is my best friend. She has always been."

"Are you guys together?" she asked trying to read his face.

"Me and Chloe? Oh god no, she is like me sister," He said looking at his aunt in disgust.

"Oh ok, cause in my premonition you guys looked really close."

"Chloe and I have been friends since we were 7. We are always there for each other, I would do anything for her. But we aren't dating, trust me that would never happen," he said with a smile. "So do you have any idea who is this big evil that you guys have to vanquish?" trying to change the subject.

"No nothing, I hope by being here something will happen and we will figure it out." She took the book from the Wyatt and started to flip through the book. She noticed that the book had gotten bigger and more spells and potions were added to the book.

"Hey," Paige said as she walked into the attic. "Wyatt what are you doing here?" She asked surprised to see her nephew sitting next to Phoebe.

"I skipped school. And before you ask, my parents don't know," he stated before she could ask the question. "I'm here to help."

"Ok then. Did you find anything?" Paige asked.

"Nope nothing. I don't get why they sent us to this time unless something big is going to happen." Just as she finished her sentence Wyatt shot up, with fear written on his face.

"Wyatt are you ok?" Paige asked.

"It's Chloe she's in trouble." He claimed with his voice shaking.

"Wait we are coming with you," they grabbed onto the Wyatt and orbed out of the attic.


	6. Chapter 5

Chloe rolled over in bed and looked at her alarm clock. It read 7:30 am and she groaned. She decided she wasn't going to class and all she wanted to go back to sleep. However, she rolled out of bed and threw clothes on and walked out of her dorm.

She stood in the elevator and waited for it to reach the top floor. She hadn't been back to this place since he disappeared, but something inside her told her she needed to be there. As the elevator opened she took a breath and walked into the room. She walked through the living room looking at all the pictures that were in the room. She picked up a picture frame on the fire place and looked at the smiling faces of the two people in the picture. She just wished that they would have stayed that way.

"What are you doing here?"A voice said from behind her causing her to almost drop the frame.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with him?" she asked placing the photo back on the mantel.

"I came to pick up some files. You shouldn't be here Chloe; you know how upset he gets when you come here. You need to leave," he said taking a step toward her.

"What are you going to make me leave?" she said taking a step towards him. A fire ball appeared in his hand.

"You don't scare me."

With a flick of his wrist the fire ball shot out of his hand and slammed against the wall barely missing her. She concentrated and made a knife appear in her hands and she threw it at the guy, but he shimmered away for the blade could hit him. He appeared back in the same spot, and grabbed the knife that was sticking out of the wall. He swung the knife at her but she jumped in the air levitating in the air for a second before landing gracefully on her feet. She tried to hit him again with another one of her powers but he shimmered away, this time appearing right in front of her. Before she could even blink, he pierced the blade into her abdomen. Pain overcame her body before she collapsed on the ground with the blade still sticking out of her.

"I said you shouldn't be here," he said before shimmering away. She tried taking a deep breath but the pain from the stab wound was unbearable.

"Wyatt," was all she managed to say before passing out.

…

Phoebe held onto Wyatt as they orbed out of the manor. When their feet hit solid ground she gasped at the sight of where they landed. They were in her old pent house, the one she and Cole lived in before they vanquished him. Why had Wyatt orbed them to the pent house? She was brought out of her shock by the sound of Wyatt gasps.

"Oh my God."

She walked closer to Wyatt and realized that Chloe was lying on the ground with a knife sticking out of her chest. Wyatt carefully grabbed the knife and pulled it out of her, as she let out a scream of pain. He placed his hands over the bleeding wound and healed her. She let out a gasp, and the air filled her lungs again. Phoebe watched as Wyatt careful helped her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. Thanks for healing me," she said with a smile.

"What were you doing at the Pent House?" Phoebe asked still trying to figure out why she was standing here.

Wyatt could tell that Chloe was struggling to come up with an answer so he cut in. "Chloe and I came here last week to see if Cole had left anything that might help with understanding the underworld."

"Yeah, I just came back to see if we missed anything," Chloe said finishing Wyatt statement.

"Ok, now you two know that this place is too dangerous and you guys need to stay away," Phoebe said to the teens.

"Chloe do you want to help us figure out who is after you guys?" Paige asked the girl.

"Yeah sure," she said with a shy smile.

"Why don't you guys head home and we will meet you there. We are just going to stop by Chloe's dorm" Wyatt said to his aunts.

"Ok see you back at the manor." Paige and Phoebe grabbed hands and orbed out of the room. Wyatt turned to face the girl once they left.

"Chloe what were you thinking coming here?" he said snapping at Chloe

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I don't know Wyatt. I just felt like … I don't know ... like I needed to be near him for a second," she said with tearing coming to her eyes.

Wyatt regretted raising his voice at her, knowing that it would upset her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I know you are having a hard time with everything that is going on. But Chloe, he is gone. He left a long time ago and he isn't coming back, you need to understand that," he said bring the girl into a hug.

"I know. I just want to feel like I matter to him Wyatt. I want to know that he cares enough to come back for me," she said as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Hey you matter to a lot of people He is nothing, and not worth getting upset over." She wiped the tears from her face and grabbed his arm.

"We better get back before they start to worry." She took one look around the room, before Wyatt's orbs took them away from the Pent House and back to the manor.

…

Phoebe and Paige landed back at the manor after saving Chloe at the pent house. Something about Chloe seemed familiar to Phoebe, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hey, do we know anything about Chloe's parents?" Phoebe asked her little sister as they looked through the book of shadows.

"I just heard that they aren't around that much. Why?"

"I don't know. Something about her seems familiar, like I've met her before." Before Phoebe could think anymore about the girl, Chloe and Wyatt orbed back into the manor.

"Hey." Chloe said with a smile to the sisters. Phoebe saw that Chloe's eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying, but she decided not to call the girl out. She grabbed the book from the stand and sat down on the couch with the book on her lap. She flipped through the book trying to see if anything jumped out at her.

…

After looking through the entire book twice, she slammed it in frustration, causing the other to look up at her.

"Still can't find anything?" Wyatt asked his aunt.

"NO. This is so frustrating."

"Here let me see if I can find something." Chloe stood up and walked over the Phoebe. She went to grab the heavy book, Phoebe's and her hands brushed against each other. As soon as their skin touched a surge of energy raced through their bodies, and they gasped as the same vision flooded both their minds.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Chloe asked the dark figure standing in the middle of attic surrounded by guards. Two guards were holding her back, making sure she didn't attack the dark figure. _

"_I came back for her." The figure said with a deep voice._

"_You will never get near her. They will kill you before you get anywhere close to her," Chloe yelled fighting back her fear._

"_You need to learn respect for me Chloe." Just then an orb of blue lights appeared on the other side of the attic._

"_NOOO." Chloe screamed as Phoebe, Paige and Piper appeared in the crowed attic. Before anyone could say anything two energy balls appeared in the dark figure's hands and he tossed them at the sisters. The two energy balls hit Paige and Piper square in the chest and they collapsed in the floor dead before anybody had time to react. Phoebe stood there stunned unable to comprehend that her sisters were just killed in front of her. She looked over at Chloe who had tears streaming down her face as she struggled to get away from the guards._

"_You bastard," Phoebe yelled as she tossed a potion at the figure. It hit him in the chest, and bust into a tiny explosion, but didn't affect the figure at all. He laughed at her attempt and raised his hand toward her. Power surged out of his hands and she froze in her place unable to move. _

_He walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek."I've missed you."He gently lifted her up into his arms, and turned to Chloe "I'll be back for you." With that he shimmered away, with his guards following him. The two guards holding back Chloe let her drop to the floor sobbing as they blinked away leaving Chloe alone. _

Phoebe and Chloe gasped for air as the image left their heads. Paige and Wyatt were standing next to them with concerned looks on their faces.

"I need air," Chloe said as she ran out of the room. Wyatt looked at his aunt with confusion before running after the girl. He caught up to her in the hallway and grabbed her arm causing her to stop and look at him."Chloe what did you see?" She looked at Wyatt with the greatest amount of fear he had ever seen in her eyes.

"Wy, I know who is after us," she said with a shaky voice.

"Who?' Wyatt asked not prepared for who she was going to say.

"My father."


	7. Chapter 6

"What do you mean you father, Clo?"

"What don't you understand about my statement Wyatt? My father is the big bad evil that everyone is so afraid of." She said with no emotion in her voice.

"Come on." He grabbed her arm and they orbed out of the manor. They landed in Phoebe and Coop house across the street and Wyatt pulled Chloe over to the couch. "Explain everything you saw in your vision."

"My father was standing in the attic. He had guards everywhere and two were holding me back. He said he came here for her. Phoebe, Piper and Paige orbed in and he killed Piper and Paige. Then he grabbed Phoebe and said he would be back for me and then shimmered away."

"Chloe that doesn't mean that he is the evil that everyone is freaking about."

"Are you serious? Wyatt, I haven't seen my father since I was 10, and all of a sudden he shows up the same time that the charmed ones from the past show up. What are the odds that it isn't related?"

"OK well we really need to figure out why your dad is here before we go to my parents and telling them everything. Because if it is unrelated we are going to be causing unnecessary drama," he said giving Chloe a look.

"How are we supposed to figure this out?" she said to him.

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm going to head back to my dorm and think about all this."

"Chloe you shouldn't be alone. What if your dad shows up?" He asked concern for his best friend.

"He doesn't show up till I'm in the attic, don't worry. You should probably go back to your house before everyone starts to worry."

"Ok text me later." He orbed out of the house with a smile. She walked over to the mantel and looked at a family picture of Coop, Phoebe, Peyton, Payson, and Cooper. She smiled at the sights of their smiling faces. Just then the front door opened and the sound of the girl's voices echoed into the hallway. Before they three kids can enter the living room and see her, Chloe shimmered out of the room.

…

Phoebe and Paige watched as Chloe ran out of the room and then Wyatt run after her. Phoebe was confused on why Chloe kept being in her visions.

"What did you see?" Paige asked her sister has Wyatt ran out of the room.

"Chloe knows something."

Chloe purse was laying on the chair next to her. Phoebe picked it up, and before she could even open it another vision flashed into her mind.

_Chloe was standing in the underworld in front of two upper level demons._

"_I want to see him," she said to the demons._

"_You know we can't allow that baby girl," one of the demons said to the girl. She looked tiny standing next to the demons, but by the look on her face she didn't seem the little bit scared._

"_Don't call me that, and I said let me see him." She said a little bit louder. They laughed at her determination, but they still stood their place in front of the door. Suddenly a pink energy ball appeared in her hand, and she threw it at the bigger guard. It hit his chest and he screamed as he collapsed into a pile of dust. The other guard looked at her with wide eyes."Can I see him now? Or do you want to join your big friend here?" she said placing her hands on her hips. The guard stepped aside as she walked through the doorway._

_She walked into the room and stood in front of the same dark figure. "You need to leave them alone." She said in a dead tone._

"_What did I say about talking to me like that? You have no respect."_

"_Respect you? Yeah right. Leave the Charmed Ones alone." She said taking a step towards him. _

"_I'm not going to stop going after the charmed ones until I have what's mine."_

"_If you hurt them I will kill you." She said walking out of the room._

Phoebe gasped as she opened her eyes and saw a concerned Paige starting at her.

"What did you see?"

"Chloe was talking to the dark figure from my last premonition. She knows him," Phoebe said still trying to understand her vision. She couldn't decide if Chloe was good or bad, from all her visions it seemed like she was at the center of everything. "Wait I saw one of her powers. She had an energy ball." Phoebe was trying to find something good about her nephew's best friend.

"Did you see who the dark figure was?" Paige asked her sister pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No idea. I have no idea what this has to do with Chloe either."

"Well …" Paige trailed off with her thought.

"What?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"Well maybe Chloe has to do with the evil that we are supposed to vanquish. I mean she was in all of your premonitions maybe it means she is working with the dark figure. He did say he would be back for her, which means he knew her. She also had a demonic power Phoebs, that doesn't look good." Paige said afraid how her sister would act to her accusing the girl.

"Paige, she is a kid, and Wyatt's best friend. Don't you think he would have noticed if she was working with a demon? They are always together."

"I mean Chloe just shows up at the age of seven and becomes best friends with a charmed one's son. I mean she is two years older than Wyatt. How much does everyone really know about her?" Paige asked as Piper walked into the room.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Piper asked when she saw the looks on her sister's faces.

"We were talking about how well we really know Chloe," Paige said after they filled in Piper to everything that had happened.

"So we are now accusing my son's best friend of being this evil being? If she is then why did she wait all this time to attack?" Piper asked.

"I don't know."

"Phoebe in your first vision Chloe was trapped in that room with Wyatt ready to die?"

"Yeah I know, that's what is confusing me. In my visions she is always the victim, but something about her makes me feel like she isn't all that innocent, like she is involved more then she is letting everyone believe." Phoebe said.

"Ok Phoebs if you really believe that Chloe is involved we will just have to keep a close eye on her and figure out if she is really involved."

"Well the girls should be home from school. I'm going to go talk to them," Phoebe said as she got up and walked over to her house.

…

Phoebe walked into the house and saw her three daughters sitting on the couch watching TV. She couldn't believe that these three beautiful girls were hers.

"Hey mom," Cooper said with a smile spread across her face.

"Hey, how was school?" she asked sitting with them on the couch.

"Fine."

"Ok."

"Boring."

She laughed at her daughter's responses. "I have a question for you girls?" They sat up giving their full attention to their mother. "How well do you know Chloe?"

The girls were caught off guard by their mother's question. They didn't want to say anything that might get them in trouble.

The oldest girl Peyton answered her mother, afraid of what the younger girls might say. "Mom, Chloe is awesome. She is like a big sister to us. She would never do anything to hurt us or put us in danger. She would give up her own life before letting anyone hurt us. Why are you asking about Chloe?"

"I just wanted to know a little more about her. You guys seem really close to her. I just want you guys to be careful also," Phoebe said worrying about her girls.

"Of course mom." They each gave Phoebe a hung and then she walked out of the room to start dinner.

Payson turned to her sister, "Mom is asking questions about Chloe do you think we should tell her?"

"No mom can never know who Chloe really is. Mom can never know that we are closer to Chloe then she thinks."


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning after the kids went to school; Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting around in the kitchen at the manor drinking coffee. Just then an orb of blue lights appeared in the kitchen. Once the orbed cleared the elder that had sent them to the future was standing in front of them.

"Brad, what are you doing here?" Paige asked him.

"I came to see how the progress is going?"

Phoebe stared at elder. He was young probably in his mid-twenties, with sandy blond hair, and amazing deep blue eyes. "Why did the elder send us to this time? I keep having visions but nothing is happening. Not one single demon has even attacked while we have been here."

"Don't you guys find something weird about that? You three have been here for almost four days and not a single demon attack?"

"Yeah, but ….." Piper started to say, but then Chloe and Wyatt walked into the kitchen. The look of fear wiped across Chloe's face when she saw Brad.

"Oh my god. Did something happen to Jake? Is he hurt, or .." Her voice cracked as she tried to finish the statement.

"No, no Jake is fine. At least I haven't heard anything." Brad said bring the girl into a hug. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I'm actually here to talk to the sisters."

"Wait who is Jake?" Piper asked.

"Jake is my son." Brad said turning to the girls. "He is also Chloe's boyfriend."

"He is deployed in Germany. He is in the Wick …. Um …. army," Chloe informed the sisters as she fumbled over the last couple words not trying to say too much about the future.

"How long has he been over there?" Paige asked.

"10 months." Chloe said looking at the floor. The room was silent as everyone tried to figure out what to say. "Oh wait, we came here for a reason. Have you guys seen my purse?" Chloe asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah it's in the attic." Phoebe remembered the girl leaving it up there after they had that premonition.

"Thanks."

" Bye mom," Wyatt grabbed Chloe's hand and they orbed away.

"Hey, you guys could actually just walk upstairs," Piper yelled at the ceiling.

"Never mind them Piper. Why hasn't any demon's attacked us?" Phoebe asked turning the attention back to the young elder.

"You guys need to figure that out on your own." He smiled at the girls one last time before orbing out of the manor.

"Ugh, that doesn't help us at all?" Phoebe said in frustration.

"He can't help us. The elder's won't …" Paige started to say, but she was cut off by a loud crash and a scream from Chloe coming from the attic. The girls ran up and found Chloe and Wyatt surrounded by demons. The demons were throwing fireballs at the teens from every direction. Wyatt was orbing in and out of the attic and using he own powers hitting the demons, while Chloe was deflecting the fireballs. The demon's noticed the Charmed Ones right away and aimed their attacks at them. One hit Piper and she fell to the ground in pain. Wyatt noticed that his mom was hurt and ran over to her and started healing her wound. While he was busy healing her, a demon got around the girls and hit Wyatt in the back with a low powered fireball. He collapsed on the floor next to his mother.

"Ugh, that's enough." Chloe yelled at the demons. Just then a pink energy ball appeared in her hand and she threw them at the demons. One by one the energy balls hit them in the chest and they let out a painful scream as they died. After Chloe had killed the last one she ran over to Wyatt and helped him onto his feet.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah just a little sore," he gave her a weak smile. She saw the pain in his eyes as he tried to put on a brave front for everyone. "Mom are you ok?" Phoebe had walked over and helped Piper to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine." She was staring at Chloe, trying to figure out where all that power came from. She had only knew of a couple demons to have energy balls as a power, and it kind of scared her to think Chloe had that power and was so close to her son.

Chloe noticed that Piper was staring at her, and it was kind of making her uncomfortable. She didn't really want to stick around and see what the sisters thought of her, after seeing her power for the first time. "Um … Wyatt can you orb me back to my dorm."

"Sure." He grabbed her arm and they orbed out of the room leaving the sisters speechless of what they just saw.

…

Chloe and Wyatt landed in the middle of her dorm room. He went to take a step away from her, but he collapsed in pain. He didn't realize how much the fire ball had hurt him.

"Oh my god, Wyatt." Chloe helped the boy up and onto her bed. "What the hell were you thinking? That fireball hit you; you must be in so much pain right now."

"I'm fine," he said trying to fight through the pain.

"No you aren't. Here let me help." She gently grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. His ripped body trembled in pain as she turned him around and looked at this back. He was definitely not alright. His back was a huge cut that cover half his back, it really looked painful. She left out a breath of shock and she saw his back.

"Chlo, really it's not that bad."

"Come on let me fix it. Lay down on your stomach." He did what she said and she placed both her hands over the wound. "Wyatt this is really going to hurt. You can bite on something if it will help, but I need to make sure you won't scream."

"I'll be fine, just do it."

"OK, take a deep breath." Once he exhaled, a surge of pink lightning shot out of her hands and ripped into his back. She noticed him tense up, as the electricity healed the wound on his back. After she was finished, she noticed the Wyatt was panting and covered in sweat. "Sorry about that." She said hating to see the boy hurt.

"No, it's fine. You need to heal me." He said sitting up in her bed, and she handed him his shirt. "But I should probably head back, before my mom freaks."

"Text me later." She said with a smile.

"Yup," he said as he orbed out of her room, leaving her to think about what was going to happen next.

…


	9. Chapter 8

Wyatt orbed back to the manor and found his mom and aunts talking in the attic. They had a concerned look on their faces. "Wyatt, you should let your father heal you, that fire ball must have hurt." Piper said with concern for her son.

"Mom really its fine, Chloe took care of it already." Wyatt said brushing off his mother and started to walk out of the attic.

"Wait Wyatt, we need to talk to you about Chloe."

That caught his attention and he turned to face the ladies. "What about her?"

"We realized that you two are really close, but how much do you really know about this girl Wyatt? She has demonic powers and we are not sure how we feel about her hanging around you kids. She could be dangerous; she knows the evil being that we are meant to destroy. Chloe is probably working with him, and we shouldn't trust her. I don't want you or the rest of the kids hanging around her until we figure out what she has to do with this evil being."

Wyatt just stared at the women with disbelief. He finally got over the shock and anger laced over his voice. "You have no right to judge Chloe because of her powers. Yes she has demonic powers because she is HALF demon, but she is also half witch. She hasn't seen her demonic parent in 9 years, and she was raised as a good witch. She is not dangerous, and I'm not going to stay away from her just because you said so. You guys can't just come here from the past and start making demands. You don't know anything."

Wyatt stormed out of the attic fuming at what his mother had said to him. On his way out he ran into Coop and Leo, "I hope keeping Chloe a secret works, because it might just ruin this family." Wyatt stormed away and slammed his bedroom door before the two men could respond.

Leo and Coop walked into the attic and found the girls with shocked expressions on their faces. "What happened?" Leo asked.

"We just told Wyatt that we don't feel comfortable with Chloe hanging around the kids." Paige told the men.

"Girls, Chloe really isn't a danger to anyone." Leo tried to explain to the girls.

"We just have this weird feeling about her, and we would feel more comfortable if she didn't hang out here so much." Piper said as the girls stood up and left the men to their thoughts.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked Coop.

"We just do as they ask until they vanquish whoever is after them. They will go back to the past, and everything will go back to normal."

Leo looked at Coop with a questioning look, "Why are you so willing to cut Chloe out of everyone's lives?"

"Leo, Chloe is like a daughter to me why would I want her cut out of everyone's lives?"

"Chloe is LIKE your daughter, but she isn't. If you push Chloe away you will have the perfect family with Phoebe and the girls. But you have to know that Chloe is part of this family wither you like it or not, and turning the girls against her isn't going to change that." Leo left leaving Coop to think about what he is really doing to his family.

…

Wyatt found Chloe at the local gym beating up a punching bag. "Hey you're lucky that that thing doesn't punch back," he said with a chuckle.

Chloe turned to Wyatt and took the water bottle he was holding. "Thanks." They went and sat on the bench in the corner of the gym as Chloe drank half the water bottle in one gulp.

"So what got you so pissed off that you needed to beat the shit out of a boxing bag?" Wyatt asked with a laugh.

"You know that one of my powers lets me tap onto someone and be able to hear and see what they are doing and talking about?" she said wiping sweat from her brow.

"Yeah."

"Well after you went back to the manor, I tap into you because I knew your aunts were going to say something about me."

He dropped his head knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask, "So you heard everything that they said about us hanging out and stuff?"

"Yeah, and maybe they are right Wyatt."

"What?" he asked with a surprised expression on his face.

"Maybe it would be best if I backed off, and if I stayed away for a while."

"Why would you ever think that would be a good idea? What about Peyton, Payson, and Cooper? They need you to be there for them, and what about the rest of us?"

Chloe stood up and started to pace in front of Wyatt, "It's not like I'm leaving forever. I'm just going to stay in my dorm and not come around the house. Just until they understand that I'm not there to hurt anyone."

"I think it's time to tell everyone who you are."

"Wyatt no, we agreed to not tell them who I am, and we are going to do just that. As soon as they vanquish my father they will return back to their time, and everything will go back to normal. Please Wyatt, just let me do this. And help your mom and aunts fulfill their mission so they can return to their own time."

"Fine, but we both know this is going to end badly." Wyatt said before storming out of the gym leaving Chloe alone.

…

It had been two weeks since anyone had seen Chloe. The charmed ones hadn't made any process in finding this "dark being" and it was starting to take effect on everyone. Wyatt locked himself in his room most of the time, and the rest of the kids seemed distant also, especially Phoebe's daughters.

One day Phoebe came home and found her three girls sitting on the bed that Coop said Chloe crashed in most nights. They were staring at a picture. Phoebe got closer she noticed that the picture was of the three girls and Chloe sitting on that same bed. They were all smiling at the camera and they all looked happy. "Hey what you got there?" Phoebe asked sitting on the bed.

"Nothing," Peyton said putting the photo in the drawer on the side of the bed.

"Come on it looked like it was a picture of you guys and Chloe. You are really close to her huh?"

"We love Chloe, but now she hasn't seen us in 2 weeks." Cooper added in with a sad look on her face.

"Girls I know you loved Chloe, but we are trying to figure out who is after you, and having Chloe around is complicating things."

"Mom, Chloe is not a danger to anyone, why won't you just believe anyone." Payson said.

"Girls, we are just trying to protect everyone."

"No you are pushing away people we love. Come one Cooper, Payson," Peyton said grabbing her sister's hands and walking out of the room.

A wave of sadness washed over Phoebe. She reached over and took the photo out of the drawer and looked at the smiling faces in the picture. "Maybe pushing Chloe away is doing more damage than good."


	10. Chapter 9

Phoebe took a deep breath before pressing the phone to her ear. She heard the ring tone before the person on the other end answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chloe, it's Phoebe. I was wondering if we could talk." Phoebe said nervously into the phone.

There was a hesitation before the girl answered, "Yeah sure. I'll meet you at the coffee shop on Main Street in about 15 minutes." Phoebe hung up the phone and grabbed her stuff and headed to the coffee shop.

Once there Phoebe ordered a drink and took a seat in the farthest corner of the coffee shop. She sipped her drink and about 10 minutes later Chloe walked and took a seat across from Phoebe.

"Don't you want to order a drink?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm a regular; they will bring me my drink over to me. So why did you want to talk?" She asked getting right to the point.

Phoebe took a deep breath before beginning, "I want to apologize for pushing you away from everyone; from my daughters and especially Wyatt. I'm just worried about the premonition and protecting my family, and having an outsider so close to the kids makes me nervous. I know you are close to them and all the kids see you as family, but I was just trying to protect them. I didn't mean to upset everyone, I'm sorry."

A worker can over and interrupted before Chloe could answer, "Here's your drink Turner."

"Thanks Blake." Chloe said talking the drink from the man.

"Turner?" Phoebe asked very confused.

"Um … yeah it's my last name. Blake and I go to school together and he jokes around by calling me Turner. Going back to before we were interrupted, it's fine, I don't blame you for feeling that way about me. You came here and saw a girl so close to the family and it freaked you out. And as you noticed my powers aren't exactly for witches and that probably confused you. I understand, don't worry."

"Yeah about your powers, I know it made Piper a little uncomfortable. Why do you have demonic powers?"

"I'm half demon, half witch." Chloe whispered. "But I haven't seen my demonic parent in years, and I was raised good."

"Oh ok."

"Do you take back your apology now that you know I'm half demonic?"

"No, If you were truly a danger you wouldn't have been able to get this close to the family. I … trust you." Phoebe said with a smile.

Chloe smirked as she finished off her drink, "Thanks"

"Are you doing anything after this?" Phoebe asked the girl.

"No, why?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I know that the girls have missed you. Would you like to come over for dinner?"

Chloe smiled at that comment, she hadn't seen the girls in 2 weeks and she really missed them, "Sure, I'd love to come over, thanks again Phoebe."

"Come on lets go. Did you drive here?" Phoebe asked as they headed outside.

"No, I walked."

"Ok, come on." They got in Phoebe's car and headed back to her house for an interesting dinner.

…

The car ride was pretty much silent. They pulled up to the house and Phoebe walked ahead of Chloe and let them into the house.

"I'm home," Phoebe yelled into the house as she a Chloe entered. Choruses of "hi" were yelled back at her.

Phoebe and Chloe walked into the living room and found the three girls focused on something on tv. "Look who I brought."

The girls turned around and their faces lite up with excitement once they saw Chloe.

"Chloe!" Cooper jumped off the couch and tackled Chloe in a bone crushing hug. "We missed you."

"I missed you too kid," Chloe said with a smile, returning the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked from the couch.

"I invited her for dinner. Thought u guys would like to spend time with her."

Payson ran and gave her mom a hug before Phoebe went into the kitchen to start dinner.

Chloe went to take a step toward the couch, but found it difficult to move with the seven year old attached to her midsection.

"Cooper, you can let go." Chloe felt the young girl shake her head no against her stomach. Chloe forced the girl to let go and she knelt down so she was eye level to the girl.

"Hey, I'm here, and I promise not to leave like that again." Chloe said pushing a piece of hair out of the girl's face.

"I missed you." Cooper whispered.

"I missed you too kid." Chloe took the girl's hand and let her to the couch with the other two girls.

"So why did mom invite you over for dinner?" Peyton asked with a bitter undertone.

"Hey, mom is trying to do the right thing here. You need to be nice to her, she was just trying to protect you girls."

"By pushing you away."

"Peyton."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"It's not me that you have to say sorry to." Chloe said looking towards the kitchen. Peyton reluctantly got up and headed to apologize to her mom.

After she left, Payson and Cooper went on to tell Chloe all about the two weeks of their lives that she missed. They went into great deals explain how school was and all their play dates they went on.

Out of the blue Cooper exclaimed, "Wyatt missed you."

"I know." Chloe said with a small smile.

"Yeah he barely came out of his room and he was very mad at mom," Payson said to her.

"I'm going to go over and see him after dinner to cheer him up," Chloe said as she poked Cooper's stomach earning a giggle from the small girl.

Just then the front door opened and they heard Coop walk in the door. "Hey guys."

"Hi daddy, look who mommy invited over for dinner," Cooper said with a smile once her father came into the living room.

The smile from Coop face dropped when he saw Chloe sitting on the couch with his daughters.

"Chloe…"


	11. Chapter 10

"Chloe …"

"Hey Coop." Chloe said with a monotone voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Phoebe invited me for dinner."

You could see the anger flash across Coop's face, but it disappeared quickly, "Well it's good to have you here. Girls why don't you go help your mother; I need to talk to Chloe."

"Ok dad." The girls ran off and left.

Once they were alone, Coop let the shield he put up for the sake of his daughters drop, and the true anger he was feeling shone through.

"I thought Phoebe thought u were too dangerous to be around the girls?"

"She changed her mind. We talked and she realized that I was not a threat to the family." Chloe said with a smirk at Coop's discomfort.

Coop was about to respond when Phoebe and the girls came out of the kitchen. "Dinner."

Everyone grabbed a seat and enjoyed the food. The girls talked about school and their social lives, while Chloe and Coop held a staring contest throughout the whole meal.

Once everyone finished eating, Coop started cleaning up the table when the doorbell rang. Phoebe went over and answered the door, and found a man standing there. He was in his early 20s with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Jake," Chloe whispered with a smile on her face from where she was sitting at the table.

"JAKE!" the girls screamed as they ran from the kitchen and practically tackled the man.

"Hey guys," he laughed without taking his eyes of Chloe. The three girls grabbed onto Jake and pulled him into the house.

"So you're Jake?" Phoebe asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Yeah."

"I thought you were deployed in Germany?"

"I finished up my tour," he said with a smile.

"YaYa," the girls jumped with excitement.

Phoebe glanced over and saw Chloe standing by the table with a smile on her face and staring straight at Jake. "Come on girls run upstairs and get ready for bed."

"but .."

"No buts. You can come back down once you're ready," Phoebe said ushering them upstairs before giving Chloe a smile and walking into the kitchen.

"You're home," Chloe said barely audible.

"Yeah."

Chloe slowly walked up to him, and ran her hand over his cheek. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Tears prickled her eyes.

"I'm real, and I'm home," he said with a smile pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Chloe immediately threw herself into his arms. She breathed deeply taking in his scent. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," He said with a smile before pulling her into a deep kiss. Once they pulled apart Chloe buried herself back into his arms. He ushered them onto the couch and sat them down without Chloe dropping her grip on the man.

"Chlo, I'm not leaving anytime soon. You don't have to worry."

"Are you sure?" She asked pulling away and looking him in the eyes.

"I'm here, unless they really need me." He said with a smile.

"Good."

"So my father filled me in on what is going on with everything." Jake said trying to change the subject to a happier note.

"Yeah, It's been really confusing around here. Maybe in a little we can go see Wyatt, he hasn't been in a good mood for a couple of weeks. Seeing you will really cheer him up," Chloe said with a smile.

Just then they heard a crash from upstairs followed by one of the girls screaming. Phoebe and Coop raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs followed closely by Chloe and Jake. They reached Peyton's room and found the girls huddled in the corner with two demons walking towards them with fire balls in there hand s. One tossed the fire ball and it hit Payson in the chest before anyone had time to react.

"No," Phoebe yelled turning the attention of the demons on the four adults. The other demon tossed the fireball at Phoebe but she ducked before it could hit her. Chloe flicked her hand and the demons exploded one after another. Phoebe, Coop and Jake ran toward Payson, as Chloe grabbed the other two scared girls and held them as they cried.

Jake placed his hands over Payson wound and a gold glow emerged from his hands. Payson's wound healed and she slowly opened her eyes. Phoebe and Coop immediately pulled the girl into a hug, while Peyton and Cooper ran and joined into the hug. Jake stood up and walked over to Chloe and grabbed her hand. Chloe gave one last look at the scene before pulling Jake out of the room.

"Why are we leaving," Jake asked as Chloe continued to pull down the stairs, and out of the house.

"They need to have a family moment."

"You are family Chlo."

"Like I said before everything is complicated and confusing right now." She said trying to continue across the street toward the manor, but Jake stopped her before she could cross.

"It doesn't change the fact that you are family. Talk to me Chloe. Your little sister almost died in there; maybe they need you in there."

"Don't you think I know that? My heart stopped when Payson was hurt, but it's not my place to show how scared I was. Phoebe doesn't know who I am." Chloe claimed looking at her feet

"So that doesn't matter, those three little girls know who you are. They need you Chlo." He said making her look up at him. "Phoebe is going to figure out who you are sooner or later."

"Hopefully it's later." She mumbled.

"Chlo, what's really scaring you about Phoebe finding out who you are?" When she didn't answer, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. When she finally did he saw the tears in her eyes.

"What if she hates me?" Chloe whispered.

"She is your mother Chloe, she could never hate you." He tried to reassure her.

"No Jake, she really could. I'm not supposed to exist. She thought she got rid of me when they vanquished the Seer. I'm the child that she never wanted, the mistake that resulted from a marriage she wished never happened. How do you really think she will react when she find out who I really am. Take me in with open arms? She is going to hate me and keep me away from Peyton, Payson, and Cooper because I'm evil. Like father, like daughter right." She said with anger boiling within her. Once she regained her breath she continued with her rant, "I can deal with her treating me badly because she thinks I'm a friend of Wyatt, but if she finds out I'm her daughter and she pushes me away, I don't think I could handle that." She said with tears running down her cheeks.

Jake knew not to speak; it would only make it worse. After about five minutes Chloe was calmed down enough, and the tears didn't flow as strong.

"We can see Wyatt tomorrow; come on you can stay at my house tonight." Jake said before wrapping Chloe in his arms. He looked around and made sure the coast was clear before orbing to his house.


	12. Chapter 11

Chloe woke up to the warmth of someone else body wrapped around her. She glanced over and saw Jake's sleeping body with his arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't really remember coming to Jake's house, the last thing she remembers was freaking out on Jake in front of Phoebe's house. She groaned remembering her breakdown on the street. She was so lucky that Jake was willing to listen to her when she was upset and take care of her. She placed a kiss on Jake's cheek before sliding out of his arms. She noticed that she was in one of Jake's tee-shirts and a pair of fitted shorts. She figured that he barrowed them from his little sister Kelly. She slowly crept out of the room and made her way down stairs where the smell of bacon and pancakes filled her nose. She entered the kitchen and found Jake's mom Natalie, his dad Brad, and his 16 year old sister Kelly sitting around the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart how are you feeling," Natalie asked pulling Chloe into a loving hug. Natalie and Brad were like a second pair of parents to Chloe. She always came here when she was upset or the things back at her house got hard.

"I'm ok."

"I'm guessing things back with the charmed ones aren't getting better?" Brad asked.

Chloe took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to explain everything. "It's just really complicated. They don't really know who I am, and it's just causing stress within the family. I've been staying at my dorm, to try and take away some of that stress."

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay here. Your pretty much family," Natalie says leading her over to the table and making her sit in the empty seat next to Kelly.

"You will actually be family once Jake grows some and proposes to you," Kelly joked.

"Kelly," Brad scolded his daughter. While Chloe smirked at Kelly's comment.

"What they have been together for 6 years, if I were her I would want a ring by now," Kelly said.

"They are only 20, they have a lot of time left for that," Natalie said placing plates in front of Chloe, Kelly and Brad.

"A lot of time for what?" Jake asked as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"For you and Chloe to get married," Kelly said earning another scold from her father.

Jake smirked before grabbing a plate of food. He stole a kiss from Chloe before sitting down at the table and started shoveling food down his throat. Chloe and Kelly shared a look before rolling their eyes at Jake's eating habit.

"Jacob Steven Littleton, slowdown that food isn't going anywhere," Natalie claimed as she joined the family at the table.

Once he swallowed the food Jake was able to answer his mom, "Sorry, I just missed your cooking. I was away for almost a year mom."

"But you're not going back for a while, so you have time to eat all of the food in the house," Brad joked.

The finished breakfast, and helped clean up the kitchen before heading back to Jake's room. Jake and Chloe each took a shower before deciding what to do with the day.

"Do you wanna go see Wyatt today?" Chloe asked as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in almost a year," Jake said with a smile. Chloe stood up and grabbed Jake's hand before orbing to the manner. Once they arrived they found the sisters sitting around the table with books scattered around them.

"Hey what's going on?" Chloe asked.

"We are just trying to figure out who is after us so we can get back to our time," Paige said looking up at the couple.

"Who are you?" Piper asked noticing the man with Chloe.

"This is Jake. He finished his tour in Germany," Chloe said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Is Wyatt here?" Chloe asked the sisters.

"Yeah he is in his room."

"Stay here I'll go get him." Chloe said to Jake before running up the stairs. They heard Chloe yell Wyatt's name before busting into his room. A few minutes later Chloe came down the stairs dragging a half awake Wyatt with her.

"What's so important that you had to wake me up?" Wyatt wined

Once they were down the stair Wyatt finally noticed Jake. He was momentarily stunned but he recovered quickly.

"Jake dude, your back," Wyatt said giving Jake a 'man' hug.

"Yeah I got back yesterday." Jake said returning the hug.

"You back for good?"

"Hopefully," Jake said smiling at Chloe.

Chloe returned the smile before turning to Phoebe, "How's Payson?"

"A little shaken up, but she will be ok. I didn't make them go to school today, so they are at the house with Coop." Phoebe claimed with a small smile. She looked back down at the book and gasped in shock. "I found the guys that attacked us last night."

Everyone huddled around Phoebe and looked at the picture in the book. "Amirzo and Amitt. They are lower level demons."

"Which means they wouldn't just attack us out of the blue? Whoever is after us probably sent them after us," Paige claimed.

"Do you guys recognize them?" Piper asked Chloe, Jake, and Wyatt.

"No," the boys answered, but Chloe stayed silent staring at the picture of the men.

The sisters exchanged a look, "Chloe?"

Chloe snapped out of her trance and looked around at the group who was staring at her. "What … no I don't recognize them. Sorry, I forgot there is something I have to do. Jake do you wanna just chill here with Wyatt?"

"Yeah … sure," Jake said giving his girlfriend a weird look. He knew she was hiding something but he knew not to question it.

"I'll see you guys later," Chloe said before walking out of the manor.

"What was that about?" Wyatt asked.

"No idea," Jake claimed.

…

Once Chloe was outside she looked around before shimmering away. Once she landed she found herself standing in the underworld. She walked over to a couple of demons standing in front of a doorway.

"I want to see him," she said to the demons.

"You know we can't allow that baby girl," one of the demons said to the girl. She looked tiny standing next to the demons, but by the look on her face she didn't seem the little bit scared.

"Don't call me that, and I said let me see him." She said a little bit louder. They laughed at her determination, but they still stood their place in front of the door. Suddenly a pink energy ball appeared in her hand, and she threw it at the bigger guard. It hit his chest and he screamed as he collapsed into a pile of dust. The other guard looked at her with wide eyes.

"Can I see him now? Or do you want to join your big friend here?" she said placing her hands on her hips. The guard stepped aside as she walked through the doorway.

She walked into the room and stood in front of the same dark figure. "You need to leave them alone." She said in a dead tone.

"What did I say about talking to me like that? You have no respect."

"Respect you? Yeah right. Leave the Charmed Ones alone." She said taking a step towards him.

"I'm not going to stop going after the charmed ones until I have what's mine."

"If you hurt them, I will kill you." She said walking out of the room.

Before she could shimmer out she felt a pair of arms grab her shoulders and pulled her back into the office. The figure waved his hand a magically locked down the room so she couldn't leave.

"Let me go," She said angrily.

"No, I am your father and you will not talk to me this way."

"Father, I haven't seen you for more than five minutes at a time in the last ten years Cole," she said his name in disgust.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm your father. I've been busy." He claimed dropping the hood so she could see his face.

"Busy? Seriously that is your excuse. Apparently you're not busy enough to send demons after my sister. You stupid demons are dead by the way. So what's your big plan huh? Kidnap mom from her family and keep her down here until she falls in love with you again, because that isn't going to happen."

"Your mother and I belong to together. We can be a real family, the three of us."

"I have a family Cole, and you're not part of that. You lost that right a long time ago. So just forget your little plan of getting Phoebe back, because it's not going to happen. The Charmed ones may not have the power to kill you, but I do. You may be my father but if you hurt Phoebe or my sisters, I will kill you." Chloe said before turning and with a flick of her hand exploded the magical door. She left her father without a word, her threat still fresh in his mind.


	13. Chapter 12

After Chloe left the underworld she shimmer backed to the manor and found Wyatt, Chris, and Jake sitting on the couch playing a video game. She went over and gave Jake a kiss before taking a seat on the couch next to the boys.

"Where did you run off to?" Jake asked not taking his eyes off the game.

"I had to take care of something. Where are the sisters?"

"They are in the kitchen talking to my father," Jake claimed.

"About what?" Chloe asked.

The boys shrugged and continued their game. "Boys," Chloe said with a smile.

"I know all they do is play those stupid games," Melinda said as she came down the stairs.

"Hey Mellie, haven't seen you in a while. How are you," Chloe asked as Melinda came up and gave Chloe a hug and scooted herself in between Chloe and Jake, pushing Wyatt off the couch.

"I'm good. I heard Payson got hurt yesterday, is she ok?" Melinda asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, she's ok. Jake was able to heal her in time," Chloe said with a smile as she push a piece of hair behind the little girl's ear.

"Good. Why haven't you been here to visit in weeks?" Melinda asked sounding younger then she really was.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Things were complicated for a while, but I promised not to do that again," Chloe said with a smile before wrapping the girl in a hug. They sat back and watched the boys finish their game.

After a while the charmed ones came out of the kitchen with Brad following close behind.

"Jake, your mother wants us home for dinner," Brad said making the boys turn off their game. Jake got off the couch and went over to his father. "You too, Chloe." Brad claimed as Chloe continued to sit on the couch.

"Brad, really just tell Natalie not to worry about me so much. I'm just going to stay in my dorm and I'll grab some food on campus," Chloe said trying to get Brad off her back.

"Like I could convince Natalie of that. If I come home without you she will just show up at your dorm herself and drag you to the house. So let's go." Brad said leaving no room for discussion. Chloe got up and grabbed Jakes hand and orbed back to his house.

…

After dinner Jake and Chloe went upstairs and were watching a movie in Jake's room, "So where did you really go today?" Jake asked bringing the attention away from the TV.

"I told you I had to take care of something," Chloe said trying to avoid the question.

"Chloe, seriously where did you go?"

She hesitated knowing that Jake would be furious with her, "Don't be mad … I went to see Cole."

"WHAT? You went by yourself? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Jake yelled standing up and pacing the room. "He could have killed you, why the hell would you go there?"

"Jake …"

"Why do you always put yourself in those types of situations where you could likely get yourself killed? I should have gone with you."

At this point Chloe was getting more and more upset with her boyfriend. "Jake he is my father, and I don't know what you think but I can take care of myself," she said her voice getting louder with every word.

"Really, cause you got lucky this time. You don't know what he is capable of. You haven't seen him in years. He is a demon and nothing you can say can change the fact that all demons are evil," Jake yelled not realizing what he said until the words were out of his mouth.

Tears sprang into Chloe's eyes, "I'm half demon."

"Chloe, I didn't mean …" Jake started to say, but Chloe interrupted him.

"No your right, demons are evil. I can't change who I am. I did perfectly fine with taking care of myself while you were deployed, and that doesn't change now that your back."

"Really, I didn't mean it."

"I think I'm just going to stay at my dorm tonight." Chloe shimmered out before Jake could respond.

…

Chloe shimmered back into her dorm and collapsed on the bed. She had tears in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let them fall. She was stronger than that.

"What has gotten you so upset?" A voice asked surprising Chloe, causing her to jump off her bed. She looked around and saw Cole sitting in her desk chair. She was so distracted by her anger against Jake she didn't even notice him.

"What are you doing here, Cole?"

"I thought about it, and you were right. I can't expect Phoebe to fall in love with me out of the blue."

"It really took you that long to figure that out. She moved on," Chloe claimed placing her hand on her hips and standing her ground against her father.

Cole stood up and walked towards the girl. "But, if I make her choose, over time she will fall for me again.

"Choose?" Chloe asked in confusing.

Without answering Cole flicked his hand and for Chloe, everything went black.

…

Chloe opened her eyes and found herself hanging from the wall in the underworld. She had magical chains securing her arms, legs and one securing her waist to the wall.

"What the hell?" Chloe said struggling against the restraints.

"Struggling won't help, baby girl," A voice claimed. Chloe looked up and saw the demon that she didn't vanquish back at her father office.

"What the hell is going on? Let me go."

"I can't do that baby girl. Your father gave me specific instructions." The demon said with a smile.

Chloe looked at him in disgust. "Stop calling me baby girl, and what instructions did my father give you?"

"Your father told me to make sure your mother knew you needed saving."

"How the hell are you going to do that?"

The demon just smiled and walked up to her. He grabbed onto her shirt and unbuttoned the bottom half of it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chloe exclaimed trying to struggle away from his grasp.

The demon just smirked again, before a knife appeared in his hand. "Your mother and you are connected. Trust me this is going to hurt." At that he placed the knife on her stomach and applied pressure and dragged the knife across her stomach. Not enough pressure to kill her but enough to cause pain and draw blood. Chloe whimpered in pain as he moved the knife up about 2 inches on her stomach and did it again.

…

Phoebe laid awake in bed thinking about everything that has happened. They have been in the future for 2 ½ weeks and they weren't any closer in figuring out who was after them. She knew that Chloe knew what was going on, but she knew that getting it out of the girl wasn't going to be easy. She started to drift off to sleep when she felt a sharp pain on her stomach. She screamed in pain when it happened again, waking up her sleeping husband.

"Phoebe what's wrong?"

"I don't know, it feels like I'm being stabbed," Phoebe panted as another wave of pain hit her.

Coop turned on the light and pulled the cover off them and gasped when he saw Phoebe's stomach covered in blood. "Shit." He scooped his wife in his arms and ran out of the house and went over to the manor. Once he opened the door he yelled for help and placed his wife on the couch. Everyone came running and saw Phoebe lying in pain on the couch.

"Oh my god," Piper gasped as Wyatt went over and attempted to heal his aunt. "What happened?"

"I don't know. We were lying in bed and she just started screaming in pain," Coop exclaimed with concern. "Why isn't it working?" Everyone then noticed that Wyatt wasn't able to heal her.

"I don't know. It seem like she isn't the actual one who was attack," Wyatt said feeling guilt for not being able to heal his aunt.

"Then who …. the girls." Coop exclaimed before jumping up and running back across the street to check to see if his daughters were ok. Leo went and grabbed some towels and Piper applied pressure to Phoebe's stomach.

"Do .. you think .. the .. girls are ok?" Phoebe managed to ask between gasps of pains.

"I don't know sweetie, but if not Coop is going to bring them here so Wyatt can heal them," Piper said to her sister.

Just them Coop ran back in the house alone. "All the girls are fine, they are still asleep and none of them are hurt."

"Then why is Phoebe hurt?" Piper asked.

Before anyone could answer Wyatt eyes went wide with panic. "Shit … Chloe."

"What … about … Chloe?" Phoebe gasped.

Everyone's eye went wide with concerned while Phoebe and Piper were still confused.

"CHLOE … come on Chloe," Wyatt yelled at the ceiling. "Dammit, Chloe answer me."

"She went home with Jake," Leo exclaimed.

"JAKE," Wyatt yelled. A minute later, blue orbs appeared and a tired looking Jake stood before them.

"What going on?" Jake asked before he noticed Phoebe lying on the couch still in pain. "Phoebe what happened?"

"Where is Chloe?" Leo asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking about Chloe?" Piper asked getting annoyed why no one was answering her.

"Chloe? I don't know." Jake claimed.

"How do you not know," Wyatt yelled. "She was going to stay with you."

"We got in a fight and she decided she wanted to stay in her dorm. Why did something happen to her?" Jake asked with fear in his voice.

"Phoebe is tapping into someone else's pain. The other girls are ok, so that leaves Chloe. Can you sense her?" Leo asked.

Jake closed his eyes and concentrated, "No I can't." Fear creeping into his heart.

"Which mean she is in the underworld. We have to save her before she is killed." Wyatt claimed about ready to orb to the underworld.

"No Stop." Piper yelled. "Why the hell is Phoebe getting affected by Chloe being hurt?"

"Piper, we don't have time …" Leo tried to say.

"Please … why is this … happening?" Phoebe gasped.

The boys exchanged look before they agreed that they had to tell them. "Phoebe is able to tap into the pain of the ones that are closest to her. She has a connection to her kids, so she can know when they are hurt," Wyatt explained.

"Why does she feel Chloe's pain then?" Piper asked still confused.

Coop took a deep breath knowing it has his duty to tell them. "It's because Chloe is … Chloe is Phoebe's daughter."


	14. Chapter 13

"WHAT," Piper exclaimed.

"That's … not … poss – possible. She is … older .. then Wyatt," Phoebe claimed trying to wrap her head around what Coop had just told her.

"We will explain later, the only way to save Phoebe and Chloe is to figure out where she is," Wyatt said trying to get everyone to focus.

"What no. You can't just tell us that Chloe is part of this family and not explain," Piper said.

"Mom, we will explain everything once we save Chloe," Wyatt pleaded.

Piper exchanged a look with Phoebe who shook her head in agreement. "Fine."

"Why the hell is she in the underworld," Leo asked.

Everyone was thinking on where Chloe could be when Jake spoke up, "She went to see Cole yesterday."

"What? Doesn't she know how dangerous that is?" Leo asked in frustration.

"Cole? We … vanquished him," Phoebe claimed.

"He was brought back to life. Why would Chloe go see Cole? They haven't seen each other in years."

"Chloe has been tracking him. He has been gaining powers to become more powerful in the underworld community.

"Chloe was not allowed to see Cole. He is only going to use her to get to the sisters. We agreed as a family that Chloe would stay away from that monster," Leo claimed to the group.

"She was afraid that he was going to make a move against us, so she was keeping an eye on him. I guess to intercept the attack," Wyatt told everyone. "I mean since she had nothing else to do since she was pretty much banned from the family." Wyatt turned and stared at his uncle Coop in anger.

Coop looked away from Wyatt's stare, unable to make eye contact with the teen.

"We can discuss your family issues later, right now Chloe and Phoebe's lives are jeopardy. We need to find Chloe," Jake said stopping the staring contest between the men.

Wyatt broke his stare with his uncle and turned the group. "Jake and I can go down to the underworld. We can trace her once we are there and then go save her."

"No way, you two are not going down there by yourselves it is too dangerous." Piper claimed.

"Mom …" Wyatt started to argue, but a crash in the kitchen interrupted the rest of his argument. Leo, Wyatt, and Jake ran into the kitchen, leaving Piper and Coop to protect Phoebe if it was an attack. When they got to the kitchen they gasped in surprise on what they saw. Laying up against the fridge was a barely conscious Chloe. She was dirty and her whole body was covered in a layer on sweat. However, what shocked the men the most was Chloe's stomach which was covered in a large amount of blood.

"Chloe!" Jake ran to her.

"Ja ..Ja ..Jake," Chloe whispered barely audible.

"Bring her into the living room so you can heal her," Leo told the man. Jake slowly slid his arms around the hurt girl and lifted her bridal style. She whimpered in pain and her breathing quickened. Jake ran as quickly as possible out of the kitchen without causing Chloe any more pain. He ran into the living room and ignored the gasps coming from Piper and Coop as he laid the bleeding girl on the other couch. He immediately placed his hand over her wound and his hands started glowing over Chloe's wounds. They all looked over and the stab marks completely disappeared on Phoebe's stomach.

Phoebe sat up slowly and Piper immediately took her sisters in her arms as they watch Jake finish up healing Chloe. Phoebe looked at the girl on the couch and tried to imagine how she was her daughter. And if it was true then she was the worst person ever. She threw her own daughter out of the house and pretty much said she was evil. What kind of person does that to her own daughter? She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Chloe moan as her final wound closed.

Chloe opened her eyes and saw the group of people standing around her. Jake immediately grabbed her and pulled her into his arm.

"Thank god, you're ok." Jake said with a sigh of relief. Chloe looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with Phoebe. Chloe saw the look of sadness and confusion in her mother's eyes and automatically knew that they had told Phoebe the truth.

"You know," Chloe asked as she pulled away from Jake, never losing eye contact with Phoebe.

"Yeah, but I'm really confused on how that is even possible." Phoebe said

Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had no idea how to tell her mother who she really was. Chloe opened her mouth, knowing it was now or never, "You were pregnant before, with your first husband."

"Cole?" Piper and Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"The baby that I was pregnant with didn't survive. Its power destroyed it and the Seer." Phoebe claimed her voice shaking slightly.

"She wasn't destroyed completely. They were able to bring her back, and they were able to control the babies' powers so that she could carry the baby to term." Chloe explained to the two sisters.

"And you were that baby?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. Cole was brought back to life by the time I was born. And um … I was shuffled between the penthouse with Cole and the underworld with the Seer until I was about 7." Chloe told her stunned mother.

"How .. how … did we find out you were alive?" Phoebe asked.

"I can answer that question," Leo answered. He knew this was hard on Chloe and he wanted to make it a little easier on her. "You guys came across an innocent getting attack in an ally. You fought the demon, but he got away before you could vanquish him. You scryed for the demon, and when you caught up to him you followed him into the underworld. He was working for the seer. You fought the demons she had and you guys were able to vanquish the demons along with the seer. When the demons were vanquished, you noticed Chloe huddled in the corner. You guys brought her back to the maner, and she automatically became attached to you Phoebe. Before any of you knew who she really was. It took her about a week before she finally talked and she told you that Cole was her father. After that you brought Chloe into the family without hesitation."

Phoebe looked over at the teen, who was staring at her lap. She can't believe she had another daughter, and that it was with Cole. She had grieved for that baby, and now she was alive and sitting across the room from her.

"I don't want to sound negative, but … Phoebe's baby with Cole was supposed to be the next source of evil."

"I was trained to be the next source," Chloe told them. "When I was with the seer, she made me drink this tonic that was supposed to take away any good in me and make me stronger. But once you guys found me, you changed everything about me."

"How did we do that?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Up until I was 7, I lived with a seer who wanted power and a father who was barely around. When you came along, I actually got a family. I guess I didn't want to lose that. I worked harder than anything to use my powers for good, and I only used my demonic powers when it absolutely necessary." Chloe explained refusing to meet Phoebe's eyes.

Everyone sat in silence, trying to absorb everything that they were told. After a few minutes, Wyatt thought of something. "Chloe what happened tonight?"

Chloe closed her eyes and took another breath; Jake gave her hand a reassurance squeeze before she started. "I went back to my dorm, and Cole was waiting for me. He waved his hand and I blacked out. I woke up tied to a wall in the underworld. A demon said Cole told him to get Phoebe's attention by hurting me. After he stabbed me about 5 times he untied me and told me to go back to the manor. Cole just wanted to get Phoebe's attention."

The information sunk into the group as they sat there in silence. They need to stop Cole before he hurt anyone else.

"OK, it's late. We should all go to sleep and deal with Cole and everything in the morning." Leo told the group.

They all nodded in agreement, and stood up to leave.

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?" Jake asked Chloe.

Chloe went to answer before Phoebe interrupted, "She is going to stay with us."

Coop and Chloe looked at the women with surprise on their faces.

"Are you sure? I can just stay at Jake's" Chloe tried to argue.

"I'm sure. Let's go and get some sleep." Phoebe pushed Coop and Chloe out of the manor and back to her house. Phoebe finally got her whole family together, and she was going to do everything in her power to keep them safe.


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning, Phoebe woke up alone in her bed confused on what had happened last night. It all seemed like a dream, and was so unreal. The baby that she thought she lost was alive and just down the hall from her. She always had this familiar feeling from Chloe ever since she had her first premonition, and now she knew why. But then she remembered how bad she treated Chloe when they first came to the past. She pretty much told her own daughter that she was a danger and was a bad influence on her younger daughters. What kind of mother does that?

Suddenly there is a knock at the door, startling Phoebe out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she answered sitting up in bed.

Peyton open the door and walked in slowly.

"Hey, sweetheart." Phoebe said with a smile seeing her daughter enter her room.

"Hey mom, I was wondering if I should start making breakfast."

Phoebe looked over at the clock and noticed at it was around 8 in the morning. "Yeah, I'll come help you. Are your sisters awake? Is your father downstairs?"

"Dad left about an hour ago."

"Where did he go?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. He just said he had to take care of something, and Payson and Cooper at downstairs watching TV." Peyton answered.

"What about Chloe?" Phoebe asked getting out of bed and following her daughter out of the room.

"I didn't know Chloe was here."

"Yeah I figured that all my daughters should be under the same roof, until we catch this demon that is after you guys." Phoebe said with a smirk.

At that comment Peyton stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

Phoebe leaned down and kissed her daughter's head, "I know Chloe is my daughter, I found out last night."

Phoebe smiled as she walked down to the kitchen leaving a still stunned 12 year old standing in the hallway.

….

Peyton ran downstairs and straight into the living room catching the 2 younger girl's attention. She grabbed both of them and started dragging them upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Cooper complained being pulled away from the couch.

"Chloe's room." Peyton answered.

"Why?" Payson asked.

"Cause." Peyton answered as she pushed their older sister's door and flipping on the light.

Chloe groaned as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Chloe!" Cooper yelled running and jumping onto the girl.

Chloe let out a grunt as the child landed on top of her. "Coop, you're a little big to be doing that." Chloe complained trying to bury herself deeper into the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Payson asked crawling onto the bed next to Cooper.

"I live here?" She answered bluntly.

"How does mom know you're our sister?" Peyton asked.

Chloe finally gave up on trying to go back to bed and sat up facing the three girls. She ran a hand over her face trying to wake herself up more. "She found out last night."

"How?" Cooper asked.

"Something happened and your dad had to tell her and Aunt Piper who I really was."

"What happened?" Payson asked her older sister.

"Nothing that you three need to worry about, all you need to know is that everyone knows now and we can now focus on saving all of us."

"No seriously, what happened last night?" Peyton questioned.

"Nothing …"

"Chloe, we are your sister. We deserve to know."

Chloe shook her head trying to come up with the best way to explain what happened last night. "I got hurt." Chloe immediately saw the panic on the girl's faces. "BUT … I'm fine, Jake healed me, but Coop and Uncle Leo just had to tell them who I really was."

The girls started to asked question but Chloe stopped them, "That is all I'm going to tell you guys about last night. Now, where is mom and Coop?"

"Mom is cooking breakfast and our dad left about an hour ago."

"Ok, then we should probably go help mom with breakfast," Chloe told them getting up and leading the girls downstairs.

…

They were in the middle of breakfast when Phoebe decided to bring up a topic that had been bothering her all night.

"Why did you guys hide the fact that you were my daughter?" Phoebe asked aiming her question at Chloe.

"Because it would distract you, we wanted to keep you guys focused and lying seemed like a good idea." Chloe answered.

"And whose idea was that?" Phoebe asked.

Chloe looked down at her plate moving her food around trying to avoid the question.

"Chloe?"

"It was Coop's idea." Chloe answered still not making eye contact with her mother.

"Why would he believe keeping your identity a secret would be the best idea." Phoebe asked the table.

"He has his reasons," Chloe told her.

"What would those be?" Phoebe questioned.

"Because daddy doesn't like Chloe," Cooper answered matter of factly.

Everyone's eyes widen at the girl's comment.

"What?!" Phoebe asked surprised. "Is that true?"

Chloe once again dropped her gaze to her plate avoiding her mother's question look.

"Umm …. we are going to hang out in my room," Peyton said knowing that they shouldn't be here for this talk. She grabbed her younger sister and pulled them upstairs. Phoebe waited for the bedroom door to close before clearing her throat to get her daughter's attention.

"Is it true?" Phoebe repeated.

Chloe finally looked up at her mother, "No it's not true."

"Then why would Cooper say that?"

Chloe took a breath trying to find a way to explain this.

"Chloe?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Phoebe asked getting aggiated.

"Because, I complicate things." Chloe claimed her voice louder then she anticipated.

"What do you mean you complicate things?" Phoebe asked very confused.

"You guys would make the perfect little family if I wasn't here. How do you think Coop felt when he found out that you had a daughter with Cole of all guys? I just showed up when I was 7 and you automatically took me in no questions asked. I'm an intruder in Coop's eyes, a reminder of your last marriage."

Phoebe didn't know how to respond to what her daughter said.

"Don't worry I'm used to the fact that Coop rather not have me in your guys life. But he tolerates me for you and the girls. Really it's not a big deal." Chloe said with a small smile before grabbing the dishes and bringing them to the kitchen.

Phoebe couldn't believe that Coop was bitter towards Chloe. She hoped he would come back soon; she really needed to talk to him about all of this.


	16. Chapter 15

Phoebe had been waiting on the couch for Coop to come home. Chloe had decided to take the girls to the mall, allowing Phoebe to talk to Coop alone about everything that had happened. She couldn't really believe that her husband could really hate one of her daughters. She understood that Chloe wasn't Coop's daughter, but she was part of Phoebe. After about 2 hours she heard Coop come back into the house. He entered the room and saw his wife sitting on the couch in complete silence. He slowly came around and sat down next to her, knowing that this conversation couldn't wait.

"Where did you go?" Phoebe asked staring straight ahead.

"I was just driving around."

"You missed breakfast."

"I know," He said looking down at his lap.

"Cooper said something really interesting during breakfast."

"What?" He asked confused finally looking over at his wife.

"That you hated Chloe." Phoebe said matter of factly.

Coop took a breath and sunk back onto the couch looking up at the ceiling. "I don't hate Chloe. I'm a Cupid; I'm incapable of really hating anyone."

"Then why would Cooper say something like that. She isn't the only one who thinks that, the other girls agree with her." Phoebe said turning towards her husband. "And don't lie to me Coop."

"Things just got complicated when Chloe came into our lives." Coop finally answered after a couple of moments of silence. "We had just had Peyton and we were adjusting to have a child and being a family. Then Chloe shows up and claims her father is Cole Turner. And just like that she was part of our family. I went from a new dad and raising a newborn, to being in charge of a new born and a seven year old."

"Coop …"

"No, you need to know everything if this is going to work. She was the cutest little girl ever, big brown innocent eyes and cute curls falling to her shoulders. She looked and acted so much like you, it was a little scary. However, she had been treated so badly when she was with the seer and you could see it in her eyes. And all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms every time she was upset because she reminded me so much like you. But then I would see a glimpse of Cole and I would remember that she wasn't my daughter. That Chloe was a result of your marriage to the source of all evil. Chloe was created to be the source of all evil, Phoebe. What happens if she can't control that evil within herself and she ends up hurting you and the girls? I know she is your daughter and she is part of you, but I can't put my guard down around her just in case. I'm just trying to protect my family." Coop said sounded almost defeated.

Phoebe was so surprised that Coop had completely opened up about this feeling towards her daughter.

"Coop, Chloe has been with us for 12 years. Don't you think that if she was going to hurt us that she would have done it already? She loves the girls more than anything in the world. She would rather die than hurt those girls. You need to get past this Coop." Phoebe said taking his hands in hers.

"I don't know if I can. I don't know I can ever feel completely ok with Chloe being Cole's daughter. She is just too much of a reminder of your marriage to Cole. I don't know if I can ever get past that completely."

Phoebe pulled her hands out of her husband's grasp as tears filled her eyes. "Chloe is my daughter. She is part of me and part of this family; that isn't going to change anytime soon. You can stay on the couch until you realize that." Phoebe said storming up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door, allowing Coop to think about what his decisions were really doing to his family.

…

Chloe and the girls came back a few hours later. As they pulled up to the house, they noticed that only Phoebe's car was in the driveway. When they walked into the house, they noticed how quiet the house was. Chloe hoped that Phoebe and Coop had talked and worked everything out. The girls settled on the couch while Chloe went and searched for her mother. She walked upstairs and noticed the light under her mother's door was on. She knocked softly before opening the door before she even heard a response. Phoebe was lying on her side facing away from the door, so Chloe didn't know if she was ok or not.

"Mom?" Chloe questioned walking in slowly and closing the door behind her. She was hesitant in approaching the bed, afraid of what her mother would do.

Phoebe sat up in bed and wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks. Once she was adjusted on the bed, she patted the spot next to her indicating that she wanted her daughter to join. Chloe slowly walked over and took a seat on the bed next to her mother. She took a deep breath not knowing if she should ask about how the talk went with Coop.

"The talk didn't go as well as expected," Phoebe explained before Chloe could ask about it.

"What happened?"

"He admitted that he couldn't accept you because you are Cole's daughter." Phoebe said not making eye contact with the girl.

Chloe took in a sharp intake of breath. She always knew that was how Coop felt, however, no one had ever said it out loud to her. She didn't really know how to act or feel about it.

She finally got her voice back after a couple of minutes of silence, "I always knew that is how he felt. It's not his fault. If I was in his shoes I would probably act the same way."

Phoebe turned to her daughter making sure her daughter had her full attention before starting, "What he needs to understand is that it doesn't matter who your father is. You are MY daughter and nothing else should matter." That earned a small smile from the girl. "I told him he could stay on the couch until he realized that."

Chloe's head snapped up at that response. "Mom, you can ruin your marriage just because Coop has an issue with me. I have come to terms with Coops feels towards me a long time ago. I've had 12 years to deal with all that. Mom, seriously don't blow this out of proportion. We need to be focusing on Cole right now and stopping him before he kills all of us."

Phoebe can see that determination in the girl's eyes and realized that the Cole issue did need to be the first priority. "Fine, I'll drop it for now until we stop Cole. But Coop isn't getting off the hook for this one. You are still my daughter, and he needs to know you aren't going anywhere. You are part of this family." Phoebe claimed pulling Chloe into a hug.

They settled back on the bed and Chloe place her head in Phoebe's lap. Phoebe absent mindedly ran her fingers through her daughter's head lost in her thoughts.

"You know your father was really excited when I found out I was pregnant with you." Phoebe said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was terrified. I was actually really afraid of Piper's reaction."

"Why?"

"Around that time Piper was trying to get pregnant. I thought she would hate me for getting pregnant, when we weren't even trying," Phoebe answered still running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Was she mad?" Chloe asked.

"No, of course not, it's Piper." Phoebe claimed with a laugh.

"I'm surprised that Cole was so excited." Chloe claimed. "I mean he wasn't really around when I was a kid."

"Yeah, I was just as surprised as you were. He was convinced you were going to be a boy. He refused to even consider the possibility that you could be a girl." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Well he was wrong on that one."

"I guess he never imaged the source of all evil ever being a girl," Phoebe said without even thinking about what she had said.

Chloe's face dropped and a lump formed in her throat at her mother referring her as the source of all evil. But she masked the pain quickly not wanting to upset her mother.

"Maybe that's why he was never around." Chloe said laughing it off as if it was a joke.

"He didn't know what an amazing girl he was losing." Phoebe claimed. Chloe sat up and looked at her mother with confusion written all over her face.

"How do you know I'm this amazing girl you claim me to be? You've only known me for a few weeks. Maybe Coop is right about me. I am technically the source of all evil." Chloe stated looking down in shame.

"Because I see the way you are with your sisters. They are the happiest when they are with you. I know you would protect them with your life. You may have been born to be the source, but that doesn't mean you actually are. You overcame that evil, and let the good control your life. You may be part of Cole, but you are nothing like him. Do you understand?"

Chloe looked down at her lap avoiding her mother's gaze.

"Chloe, you are not Cole. You are not evil."

Chloe shook her head in understanding.

"Come on I bet the girls are wondering where we are. We should probably see what they are up to before they destroy the house," Phoebe said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Chloe smiled before following her mother out of the room, and heading downstairs to be with her sisters.


End file.
